Buildings, such as for example residential buildings, can be covered by sloping roof decks. The interior portion of the building located directly below the sloping roof decks can form an interior space called an attic. In some instances, the attic can be vented by active or passive systems, such as to replace the air within the attic with fresh air (See FIG. 1B). One recent construction trend is to provide a sealed or unvented attic (See FIG. 1C).
The interior space defining an attic can be formed with structural members. The structural members can take a wide variety of different forms and configurations. Examples of structural member configurations that are used to form attics include, but are not limited to roof decks supported by trusses (See FIG. 1A) and roof decks supported by rafters (See FIG. 1H). Trusses include angled structural members commonly referred to as truss chords. Rafters are connected at top ends to a ridge beam and at lower ends to a roof beam and/or to wall framing. Conventional systems and methods for insulating unvented attics include filling the cavities formed between adjacent truss chords or rafters with insulation materials.